Minor Character's Stories
by Cannkat
Summary: A series of short stories that focus on the minor characters. Please review and give me characters! Order of Characters right now (last five chapters published): Drew Tanaka; Octavian; Malcolm; Will Solace; Pollux & Castor
1. Drew Tanaka

**This is just a series of short stories about the minor characters*.**

***minor characters are anyone that doesn't have a POV or went on one of the big quests**, example: The Seven, Rachel, Nico, Thalia etc. etc.**

****Big quests are the ones that are the main thing happening in one of the books**

**Drew Tanaka, Daughter of Aphrodite, Greek**

Drew Tanaka is a dancer, a ballerina. She had been one since she could walk. She practiced during all of her free time.

She had a tutor that taught her school. She did school for less than two hours each day. Then she practiced with her private ballet tutor until it was practice time. Then she went to the studio and danced in a class with girls that were years older than her.

She didn't have any friends. She knew how to apply make- up from the competitions. She's never gotten to wear anything other than her ballet uniform, the cover- up, or her pajamas.

That all changed when her new private ballet tutor (she drove them away for attention from her father) brought her to Camp Half- Blood after she got attacked. Her father hated her, but he bought her an apartment in Brooklyn, where she went to school, high school.

She refused to love again, choosing to become cruel and hateful. She broke many boys' hearts and charm- spoke her siblings, causing them to hate her.

After the Second Giant War, when her sister, Piper McLean, called her a selfish brat, she started cutting. Piper visited her by surprise, to apologize, when she found Drew unconscious on the bathroom floor, the mirror broken. Drew had fainted from blood loss. She had been cutting with a knife, when she punched the mirror. Then she took the glass and cut her legs, arms, and torso. She was about to cut her throat when she fainted.

"Ow." Drew groaned. All she remembered was cutting her- self with the glass and she was about to cut her throat.

"Shh." A soothing voice said.

"Piper? What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for calling you a selfish brat. I had done some research. I'm so sorry, Drew. I never knew what you gave up when you found out you were a demigod. Oh my gods, Drew. Never do that again. Please don't. Never again, promise me." Piper started crying.

"What?" Drew asked, confused.

"I love you. Even though you treated me horrible, I love you. I always will, you're my sister." Piper sobbed.

"I love you too, Piper. I'm sorry for treating you badly, I had no reason-"

"Yeah, you did. You had a reason. You needed someone to take the anger out on. There's nothing wrong with that. It's your dad's fault, for treating you badly."

"He gave me a house." Drew said.

"That doesn't mean that he was treating you good. That doesn't mean he loves you. Love is giving things up, giving time up, to be with someone you love." Piper said firmly.

"I knew you were my second favorite." Drew said, smiling slightly.

"Second favorite? Why not favorite? Wait, you had favorites?"

"Silena is my favorite. I have favorites, doesn't mean I show it." Drew huffed. Piper giggled and hugged her.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm your second favorite. Can you please, just please, act like yourself? Come back to camp. Show everyone that you aren't who they thought you are. Show people that you are beautiful, you are truly beautiful, inside."

"Okay." Drew agreed.


	2. Octavian

**This chapter was requested by: musicforlife**

**Guest, thanks for reviewing! Now that I think about it, it was a bit rushed. I'll probably be going back and rewriting the chapters every five or so chapters.**

Octavian had four older siblings.

**Key word being: had.**

Octavian had one sister and three brothers. His sister was the oldest, being sixteen years older than Octavian. Then he had a brother that was twelve years older than him. His next brother was eight years older than him. The last one was four years older. His sister had been at Camp Jupiter for three years when he was born. His oldest brother left when he was one. The next one left when he was five, the next when he was nine.

The oldest three died when they were visiting Octavian, his other brother, and his parents. They got 'attacked' by a monster, even though they didn't really have a scent. Everyone blamed it on the few demigods at Camp Jupiter, specifically one certain demigod, Jason son of Jupiter, being six at the time, for giving them a scent from being around them so much. But really, Octavian has called a monster that they couldn't defeat. It was no accident or any trick. He wanted them to die.

Octavian killed his parents when he was eleven, wanting to go to Camp Jupiter and kill his last brother. He had called another monster to kill them. They were out of practice and still grieving his oldest three siblings' deaths.

When he got to Camp Jupiter, he had letters of recommendation, but no one knew where he got them. But still, they were accepted.

Gwendolyn, Jason, and Dakota let him into their little group, at least for a little bit.

Octavian got sent on a quest with Jason and his only brother left alive. He led them into a drakon cave. Jason ended up fighting five drakons at once, while Octavian killed his brother. Jason got blamed for the death when he got back to Camp Jupiter, as Octavian had left right after he killed his brother. Octavian left a nine year old to fight five drakons.

Octavian turned out to be working for Gaea and was killed in the war. He ended up in the Fields of Punishment, going through the deaths that his siblings went through, over and over again.

**Give me some more characters please! If you give me characters, please give full names. It helps with the story. I know that not every character has a full name in the books, but if they do, it helps to have it.  
><strong>

**Note: not all chapters will have speaking parts, some will, but some will just be back stories. Oh yeah, don't complain about the shortness of the chapters. That's just how this story is going to be. It's summaries of the minor character's lives and families.  
><strong>


	3. Malcolm

Malcolm was a nerd. He always made A's in school, even with his dyslexia and ADHD. For that, he was bullied, badly. He never told his father, not wanting him to worry.

One day, when he was nine, he was walking home from school. He took a wrong turn. He was attacked by a hellhound. Luckily, he was walking with a satyr that he had made friends with. The satyr was young, barely old enough to be a protector. Malcolm hit the hellhound with his college textbook that he had been reading. The textbook was giant, and heavy. Somehow, it killed the hellhound. The satyr explained everything to him and they went back to his house. Malcolm wrote a letter to his father and left. He was a year rounder at Camp Half- Blood.

After the Second Giant War, Malcolm decided to go home. He went to the police station and turned himself in. They contacted his father, who turned out to be an English teacher at Goode High School and also his younger sister's boyfriend's stepdad.

Malcolm got to see his father again and you can just imagine Percy and Annabeth's shock.

**I don't care that it's short. That seemed like a perfect place to end it and I don't exactly have anything else to put in it. **

**Note: Characters can be requested as long as the books don't say their background, so I will do Clarisse.**

**Note 2: If you request a character, please only request one per chapter. I've already got eight more characters that have been requested.**

**Note 3: Sometimes, I may kill off a character. It's just for the story. After the BOO comes out, I'm not going to fix anything to be canon. Everything that is written, will stay that way.**

**Note 4: Here's the response to annoymous reviewers:**

**Guest: Will will come in in chapter 4.**

**Guest: I'm not doing Zoe Nightshade. First, I can't write in Ancient Greece. Second, her backstory is known. Pollux= Ch. 5. Castor= Ch. 6. Travis= Ch. 7. Connor= Ch. 8.**


	4. Will Solace

Will Solace grew up in a small town in Georgia. His mother had had him from a one- night stand at a high school party and died in birth, as she was very small and had cancer.

He was adopted by a Christian couple, which lived in Georgia, as the wife was infertile and they wanted kids.

He grew up as the oldest of 7 other siblings, four girls and three other boys, all adopted.

At school, when they were learning about the human body in 2nd grade, Will got the highest score on the test, the only test he had ever gotten higher than 75% on.

He ran out of church one Sunday when he was eleven, as the pastor was preaching about Gays and will had already identified as gay. He ended up in the middle of the forest, where he ran into a satyr, after being attacked.

The satyr was kind, although he wasn't a searcher; he brought Will to Camp Half- Blood, where Chiron explained everything that the satyr hadn't been able to explain to him.

Will Solace got a happily ever after, he married Jake. He also got to see Michael Yew again, who had been in a coma for five years, then married after another year and now had three kids.

Jake and Will adopted 8 kids, all of which ended up being demigods, four children of Hephaestus, and four children of Apollo. Oh the irony.

**I'm sorry for not updating, I'm having trouble with the upcoming chapters and this one. I don't ship Will/Nico, as I have always shipped them with other characters. **


	5. Pollux and Castor

Pollux and Castor's mom met Dionysius in a bar, she was barista. Dionysius wasn't drunk and they started dating. Soon, she got pregnant. She had guessed that he was a god, as her half- sister was a demigod daughter of him. She had one kid with him when he was in his roman form, two years before Pollux and Castor were born.

She died in a car crash, the other driver being drunk. Oh yeah, the other driver also went crazy.

Pollux and Castor grew up in foster homes, as their mom died when they were six months, picking them up from daycare. They were separated from their older brother, who in fact was Dakota.

Eventually, they became friend with a satyr, who brought them to Camp Half- Blood. They were claimed after being there for a few minutes, as Dionysius missed their mom, as he rarely had affairs with mortal women. Their mom was the only mortal woman he had done anything with in hundreds of years, as even though his wife was fine with him spending time with mortal women, he was very faithful.

Castor died, but Pollux lived with his older Roman brother, Dakota, who finished his ten years in the legion two years after the Giant War. They, luckily, never got too badly drunk. But they did work at a bar, the best bar in the US, some say.

**It's short, I know. Hopefully this surprises whoever requested it, as I don't remember who did! I think it was a guest. Next chapter will be up before... I don't know, but it will be up before 2016, there?**


End file.
